


Date Night Interrupted

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [13]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Accidental Double Date, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Mark and Mike's night is interrupted by two visitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Wednesday nights were date night. It had actually been Mark’s idea and he continuously insisted that it become a tradition in their five month relationship. And Mike was the first to admit that he loved these evenings where it was just the two of them. 

Sometimes they’d go out for dinner and a drink but more often than not they stayed in at one of their apartments and Mike would cook while Mark would get underfoot. They’d eat, talk, watch tv, listen to music, and sometimes they’d just sway closely entwined in the small space between the sofa and the coffee table.

Mark mused that this is what Dai had meant when he had said to save some for home and he was extremely glad that he had followed his friend’s advice. In the beginning he hadn’t been entirely sure if setting aside a specific evening every week was that important but after the first three weeks he saw the merit. It gave him a chance to spend quality one-on-one time with his boyfriend and not only was their relationship flourishing Mark felt better than ever now that he let himself relax at least one evening a week.

Tonight, they had made Chicken Vindaloo although Mike would insist that he had made everything, Mark would respectfully disagree, after all, kissing the chef was just as important as the actual cooking. 

Kim Wilde was singing quietly in the background and Mike’s glasses were fogged up from the steam of the saucepan in which the rice was cooking. Mark was on his second glass of wine and had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang.

“What? Who is that?” he asked sharply, Mike just shrugged raising his eyebrows in question.

 

“This is the final straw, not only is our heating broken and the water pipes frozen now the electricity is gone,” called Gethin frustrated from the entrance of the lounge. Jonathan who was wrapped in a thick blanket and cuddled in bed sympathised from afar. He listened to Gethin bumble around the dark and winced when he heard a muted thump and a pained gasp.

“Jonathan, where on earth are our candles?”

Jonathan winced again from his blanket fort. 

“Ehmm!”

“Jonathan!” Gethin’s voice had audibly risen.

“Well, I might have given them to Bromley the other day because he wanted to make a romantic dinner for Jeff,” Jonathan replied meekly. He listened to Gethin curse, in both English and Welsh for another minute or two, before his silhouette appeared in the doorway. 

“This is ridiculous Jonathan,” he whined and Jonathan took pity on him.

“Here you can share my blanket,” he offered magnanimously and was a little disappointed when Gethin only scoffs.

“I don’t want your blanket, I want a hot bath, a nice cup of tea and light so that I can actually see your face.”

Jonathan got up so fast that he startled Gethin, “Well then that’s what you’ll get. Come on, get dressed, we’re going to Mark’s flat.”

 

“Sorry for interrupting your evening. I feel terrible,” Gethin apologised for the upteenth time as he sat, freshly bathed, wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of tea in his hand on the sofa in Mark’s apartment.

“Nonsense, it was a nice surprise. We should definitely do it again sometime,” Mark enthused who had enjoyed playing host a lot more than he would’ve expected. 

“Yes, once we have power and heating again we’ll retaliate at our place,” promised Jonathan throwing one arm around Gethin who leant in with a happy sigh and then looked at him.

“Definitely happy that I can see your ugly mug again,” he teased and Jonathan kissed him on the nose.

Mark and Mike exchanged a look at the sweet moment and both secretly hoped that their relationship would be as happy and long lasting as that of the older couple’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are better than chocolate.


End file.
